Akana
Once the wife of a proud Halcandran Sergeant, Akana is a Halcandran mage taken both as hostage and as a pawn by an unknown enemy of the Halcandran civilization. She is skillful in the arts of both magic and cooking. She is Eina's biological mother. Appearance Akana has a round body, white glove-like hands, a white robe with light-purple stripes, and a white belt with a light-purple rectangle pattern. Her eyes are rectangular when not closed. When being controlled, the color of her eyes dim from it's original color. Her eyes are light-purple. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Akana remains the same as her original appearance, except that she gains eyelashes now, as well as having glowing red eyes to indicate her role as a member of the Valkyrie Tribe. Backstory Before becoming a lovingly wife, Akana wasn't just any Halcandran mage. She was, in fact, very famous - she was not only excellent at magic, but one of the best chefs in the universe. She would use her magic in complement with her cooking skills, to make even better dishes than those made by other chefs around the world - after all, not all chefs are magical chefs. It was just another ordinary day for her when she met the love of her life. She had hosted a small party for a group of Halcandran soldiers returning from an expedition, and there was one who caught her eye - a certain puffball. She was so distracted that she had misused salt as sugar and vinegar as soy-sauce in her dishes. Normally, she would never make such mistakes. Most of the participants of the party disliked the flavor and left, but the one who she was interested in enjoyed the meal and stayed for the rest of the duration of the party. She proceeded to cook a few more dishes, this time not making any mistakes, and he loved them even more. He claimed that he didn’t know what was it about her food - he just couldn’t get himself to dislike it. The dishes, even when kinda ruined by Akana’s mistakes, gave him unique feelings he never had before. And when Akana was standing flattered by his compliments, a slip of the tongue occurred... “maybe it’s because you’re so cute?” The two ended up becoming friends, and gradually became closer and closer, until they finally decided to become a couple and get married. They even had an adorable little puffball as a child... But it was not a happily ever after. On the child’s first birthday, the puffball, who was now a sergeant, took the child with him on a small patrol around Halcandra to show her the vast universe. He promised Akana that he would be back with the child in no time. However, many days passed, and news came that the cruise they were together with was attacked by an opposing civilization. Reports claimed that most of the crew members had evacuated safely, but Akana couldn’t seem to stop worrying. She wanted to see her husband and child safe and sound, right now. She had chosen to take desperate measures. Personality She’s very upbeat and pro-social when she’s in-front of others. She loves hugs. Stubbornness seems to be one of her qualities, but she would gladly make exceptions for those whom she loves. She sees family and friends as immensely important, and couldn’t bare being separated for more than a day from people that she loves more than herself. Ever since she was still a child, she enjoyed the art of cooking, showing that she is very persevering. However, she seems to have low patience and a bad temper for things that she doesn’t love. Attacks * Pan Smack— She either smacks you with her frying pan, or she throws it at you. Both hurts. * Cooking Flames — Akana, due to being experience with using magical flames to cook, has very strong control over magical flames. Of course, she can always use it for tasks other than cooking. * 4th Dimensional Fridge — Akana usually uses this method to finish up cold dishes such as dessert, but it’s also effective for stopping foes in their tracks by freezing them in place. * Cooking Utensils! — Akana summons magical cooking utensils and throws them at her enemy. They disappear after striking. She‘s not a very experienced fighter herself, though when being controlled... it’s a whole different situation. Affiliations * Eina is her biological daughter. ** However, in Kirby: Returning Legends, Akana is Eina's former teammate instead. * Even though Loreto is controlling her, she probably wouldn’t have any grudges against him once she recovers (if he explains himself for what he did). * If Akana were to meet Rayen, they would probably become good friends, and do baking sessions together. Trivia * When she eats, she stuffs food into her face. Same with liquids. * How she wears a white robe may be linked to how she is a chef. * She will hurt you if you don't wash your hands before eating the dishes she cooked. * Akana is much younger in the anime, and she is barely younger than Magolor. ** Whether this version's Eina is Akana's daughter from the future is unknown. * Like Nychrus and Blagalir, it was never stated whether the Akana in the anime was possessed by a Valkyrie Tribe member or the said alien disguised as Akana, as her body completely collapsed into fiery butterflies upon her defeat by Crimson and Sv. Names in other languages: Ch: 阿凯纳 Ja: アケイナ (yes her name is pronounced "A - KAY - NA" please don't hurt me) Gallery Akana.png|Akana, when not being controlled Ak.png|Akana drawn as human Category:Female Category:OC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Magolor's Species Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Ekura123 Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Possesed Category:Purple Category:Valkyrie Tribe Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Star Warriors Category:Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Good turns evil Category:Extraterrestrial being Category:Magolor